Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir
by MyWingsLetMeFly
Summary: Simon is an orphan that gets offered a place at the Watford School of Magicks to become a magician. He makes friends with a girl in his year Penelope and her roommate Agatha but conflicts with his own roommate Baz. Simon's peaceful school year is interrupted when an enemy of magic, The Insidious Humdrum, targets Watford. Now its up to Simon and his friends to save their school.


I am going to post this on my tumblr and to my fanfiction account u/2808432/MyWingsLetMeFly. I'll post on both at the same time so it doesn't matter which you follow. I'll do my best to update every week but no promises. Now on with the story. Chapter 1 Thump Simon was lying face up on his bed, there were several other empty bed's in his room. It was early afternoon and the other boys in the orphage he shared the room with were playing outside. Currently Simon was throwing a small red ball at the cieling and catching it just before it hit his face. Miss Cater, the women who ran the orphanage, had bought it for him the year before for reason at all and Simon had carried it ever since. Thump The ball hit the cieling again; the part of the cream cieling over Simon's bed was littered with little black marks caused from this very ball. Sometimes Simon worried he'd break through the cieling but he couldn't stop himself. Simon was just so angry! He had a lot of things to be angry about too, his parents abandoned him at this orphanage as a baby and he had no friends. Thump Simon through the ball a little harder then usual and barely managed to catch it. It wasn't his fault that the other kids didn't like him. Simon was just a little weird, actually he wasn't weird its just werid things happened around him. Like when a kid at school was making fun of Simon and when he mentioned his parents; Simon screamed Shut Up at the boy and the boy did, he couldn't speak for a week. Those kind of things happened all the time around Simon. Thump Simon didn't want to think anymore. Thump He didn't ever want to think again Thump. Knock-knock The knock on the door distracted Simon just long enough for the ball to crash into his face. Simon bolted upright, "come in" he called rubbing his sore cheek. Miss Cater and a women Simon didn't reconize walked in. "This man has an offer for you, Simon" Miss Cater said happily and the women turned to her, "Do you mind if Simon and I discuss this in private". Miss Cater nodded and exited the room with a big grin plastered on her face. "My name is Professer Althea and I'd like to offer you a place at the school I teach at" the women said. Her voice was stern but Simon could hear kindness in it too. Simon's jaw dropped, "Me!?" Simon exclaimed. Professer Althea chuckled dryly "Yes, is there some kind of problem with that". Simon looked down at the red ball in his hands, "its just hard to believe anyone would want me for anything" he muttered. "Simon you grew up in a house of people who couldn't possibly understand how special you are but my school is a place filled with people just like you" Professer Althea explained. She stood stiffly a few feet from Simon's bed. Simon wasn't sure if what she was saying was true but judging by the look in her eyes she was sure it was. "Can you tell me more about this school" Simon asked and the Professor sighed. "I wish I could but the school is very exclusive and I can't tell you anything more until you agree to attend" said Professor Althea. Simon paused and searched for any excuse, any reason, not to take this oppertunity. "I'll go" he said finally and Professor Althea replied, "are you positive, this isn't something you can go back on". Simon glanced around the room filled with beds, "no reason to stay" he admitted. Professor Althea studied Simon for a moment before saying, "I will return in two weeks, have your stuff ready by the time I get back". "Got it" Simon replied happily and Professor Althea turned towards the door, her long Thump Simon was lying face up on his bed, there were several other empty bed's in his room. It was early afternoon and the other boys in the orphage he shared the room with were playing outside. Currently Simon was throwing a small red ball at the cieling and catching it just before it hit his face. Miss Cater, the women who ran the orphanage, had bought it for him the year before for reason at all and Simon had carried it ever since. Thump The ball hit the cieling again; the part of the cream cieling over Simon's bed was littered with little black marks caused from this very ball. Sometimes Simon worried he'd break through the cieling but he couldn't stop himself. Simon was just so angry! He had a lot of things to be angry about too, his parents abandoned him at this orphanage as a baby and he had no friends. Thump Simon through the ball a little harder then usual and barely managed to catch it. It wasn't his fault that the other kids didn't like him. Simon was just a little weird, actually he wasn't weird its just werid things happened around him. Like when a kid at school was making fun of Simon and when he mentioned his parents; Simon screamed Shut Up at the boy and the boy did, he couldn't speak for a week. Those kind of things happened all the time around Simon. Thump Simon didn't want to think anymore. Thump He didn't ever want to think again Thump. Knock-knock The knock on the door distracted Simon just long enough for the ball to crash into his face. Simon bolted upright, "come in" he called rubbing his sore cheek. Miss Cater and a women Simon didn't reconize walked in. "This man has an offer for you, Simon" Miss Cater said happily and the women turned to her, "Do you mind if Simon and I discuss this in private". Miss Cater nodded and exited the room with a big grin plastered on her face. "My name is Professer Althea and I'd like to offer you a place at the school I teach at" the women said. Her voice was stern but Simon could hear kindness in it too. Simon's jaw dropped, "Me!?" Simon exclaimed. Professer Althea chuckled dryly "Yes, is there some kind of problem with that". Simon looked down at the red ball in his hands, "its just hard to believe anyone would want me for anything" he muttered. "Simon you grew up in a house of people who couldn't possibly understand how special you are but my school is a place filled with people just like you" Professer Althea explained. She stood stiffly a few feet from Simon's bed. Simon wasn't sure if what she was saying was true but judging by the look in her eyes she was sure it was. "Can you tell me more about this school" Simon asked and the Professor sighed. "I wish I could but the school is very exclusive and I can't tell you anything more until you agree to attend" said Professor Althea. Simon paused and searched for any excuse, any reason, not to take this oppertunity. "I'll go" he said finally and Professor Althea replied, "are you positive, this isn't something you can go back on". Simon glanced around the room filled with beds, "no reason to stay" he admitted. Professor Althea studied Simon for a moment before saying, "I will return in two weeks, have your stuff ready by the time I get back". "Got it" Simon replied happily and Professor Althea turned towards the door, her long dress billowing around her. "Wait, what's the name of the school, can you tell me that" Simon asked. "Watford, its called Watford" Professer Althea said without turning around then she exited leaving Simon alone in his room. 


End file.
